(no) faithful
by Uchihamelia
Summary: Pada akhirnya, tidak ada jaminan siapa pun dapat mengimplementasikannya. Bahkan untuk seorang yang berjanji akan selalu ada, nyatanya juga pergi. /ficlet/ [AU]


**Uchihamelia presents a story**

 **(no) faithful**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

I didn't receive any profits in writing this fanfiction

.

.

 **i.**

Sasuke- _kun_ mengatakan padaku, akan tetap setia hingga kami tumbuh dewasa dengan pemikiran yang matang, ketika mengantarkan kepergianku menuju bandara. Aku akan pergi ke Inggris untuk melanjutkan studi fakultas kedokteran di salah satu Universitas ternama di sana. Dan Sasuke- _kun_ yang tetap berada di Jepang melanjutkan studinya. Aku tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala. Mulai hari itu ... kami terpisah jarak. Dia berharga untukku. Tentu saja! Dia sahabat hidupku. Hubungan kami sangat dekat. Semua orang bilang kami berpacaran. Sasuke- _kun_ pernah mengatakan padaku; tentang perasaannya. Tapi aku bilang, lebih baik kita tetap seperti ini. Aku takut relasi kami akan berubah jika kami berganti status. Sasuke- _kun_ menghargainya. Dia juga merasa nyaman dengan relevansi di antara kami yang seperti ini. Kami baru lulus SMA. Kami masih labil.

 **ii.**

" _Kapan pulang?_ " tanyanya di seberang telepon. Dia mulai jengah dengan setumpuk tugas kampusnya yang banyak. Sementara aku terpisah jauh darinya. Tidak bisa menghiburnya. Aku mengerti. Esensi dari pertanyaannya adalah; dia rindu.

"Tunggu hingga liburan musim panas semester tiga datang, ya. Aku juga rindu," ucapku menyemangati.

 **iii.**

" _Sakura ... kamu tahu? Tidak ada yang sepertimu. Aku bahkan tidak bisa lagi mengucapkan kata 'menyebalkan' karena semua yang ada di sini membosankan. Semuanya datar!_ " Sasuke- _kun_ berujar di telepon dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar kesal. Dia sudah tahu keputusanku, bahwa di liburan semester tujuh ini, aku tidak akan pulang ke Jepang. Dia kecewa, tapi mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Aku terkekeh. Suara Sasuke- _kun_ yang sedang merajuk seperti ini terdengar sangat manis. "Kita sama-sama sibuk dengan tugas kampus yang semakin menumpuk. Sasuke- _kun ..._ dengar, selama kita masih berada di bawah langit yang sama, kita pasti akan bertemu."

" _Yeah. But why the distance so far?_ "

"Hmm. _We'll meet again soon_."

 **iv.**

Aku mendapat kiriman pos dari Jepang, tepat di pagi hari wisudaku. Isinya adalah kartu ucapan selamat atas _graduation_ dari Sasuke- _kun_. Dengan boneka kecil yang didesain memakai toga. Senyuman malu-malu terukir di bibirku, setelah kartu ucapan selamat itu selesai aku baca. Aku segera ke kamar dan menyimpannya di atas meja. Lalu mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di tempat tidur.

 **To:** Sasuke- _kun_

 **Message:** Sasuke- _kun_... terima kasih. Kamu yang terbaik.

 **Status: Received**

 **v.**

Tiga bulan pasca wisuda, aku memutuskan kembali ke Jepang. Aku memberitahu Sasuke- _kun_ tentang rencana ini. Dia berjanji akan menjemputku di bandara.

Rasanya ... rindu ini sudah semakin memuncak hingga ke ubun-ubun. Aku tak sabar ingin segera bertemu Sasuke- _kun_. Sudah hampir satu tahun setengah kami tak bertemu. Rindu ... rindu sekali.

Aku segera mengaktifkan ponsel begitu pesawat yang kutumpangi berhasil mendarat dengan selamat di bandara internasional Narita.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku sudah sampai di bandara. Bisa jemput sekarang?" Aku berujar di telepon dengan memakai _handsfree_ sementara kedua tanganku masih sibuk mendorong troli barang-barang.

" _Sakura, maaf. Ada acara mendadak yang tidak dapat aku batalkan."_

Aku terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke- _kun_ melanggar janji. Sejujurnya, aku sebal. Seharusnya jika Sasuke- _kun_ akan membatalkan, ia mengabariku ketika aku masih menunggu jam penerbangan di London Heathrow. Tapi aku mencoba mengerti. Mungkin Sasuke- _kun_ mendapatkan kabar tersebut juga tiba-tiba. "Oh, tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa pulang naik taksi," jawabku serak meredam emosi.

" _Syukurlah. Okay, see you!_ " Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Aku menggembungkan pipi, lalu kembali mendorong troli.

 **vi.**

Besoknya, pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke- _kun_ sudah datang ke rumah. Aku impulsif dan langsung memeluknya yang sedang terduduk di sofa. "Aku kangen ... tahu. Ayo kita jalan-jalan keliling Tokyo," tukasku manja.

"Memangnya kamu tidak _jetlag_?" ucapnya datar. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Lalu segera memposisikan diri duduk di sampingnya. Aku yang saat itu terlalu antusias, sampai tidak menyadari kalau Sasuke- _kun_ tidak membalas pelukanku tadi. Aku bodoh.

"Istirahat saja dulu," katanya. Aku mengerucutkan bibir seketika. "Kamu sudah kembali ke Tokyo, kita bisa jalan kapan pun kamu mau. Nanti kamu sakit lagi," lanjutnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Kalau aku sakit, memang kamu peduli?"

"Tidak, sih. Hanya saja, aku ikut sakit."

Dasar menyebalkan! Aku refleks mencubit gemas lengannya. Sasuke- _kun_ hanya tersenyum tipis. Seharian itu, kami bercengkerama. Berbagi rindu. Berbagi cerita. Berbagi rasa.

 **vii.**

Tiga minggu sekembalinya ke Tokyo, aku diterima bekerja di salah satu rumah sakit besar Ibukota. Sasuke- _kun_ mengucapkan selamat padaku melalui telepon. Aku masih tidak merasakan adanya perbedaan apa pun. Meski dalam kurun waktu tersebut, kami baru bertatap muka satu kali. "Sasuke- _kun,_ malam minggu besok kita nonton, yuk. Ada film bagus. Kamu pasti suka," ujarku sebelum mengakhiri sambungan komunikasi kami.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bisa," jawabnya pelan.

"Baiklah. Hubungi aku jika berubah pikiran." Tidak ada suara, dan deru napas yang terdengar. "Hhe, bercanda ...," kataku menyahuti, sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri panggilan ini.

 **viii.**

Karena _launching_ film tersebut sangat aku tunggu, malam minggu itu ... aku memilih pergi ke bioskop sendirian. Hari sudah malam ketika aku keluar dari ruang bioskop. Aku segera berjalan ke parkiran untuk menuju mobil. Di situ, aku bertemu Sasuke- _kun_. Tangannya baru akan menyentuh pintu mobil ketika aku memanggilnya. Dia spontan menoleh. Bibirku merekah, dan tak segan untuk langsung mendekat ke arahnya.

"Katanya tidak bisa. Lha, nyatanya sekarang ada di sini," sindirku bercanda.

Sasuke- _kun_ tampak kikuk. Dia terlihat seperti orang salah tingkah. Oniksnya memancar terkejut.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Sasuke- _kun_. Antrean di toilet perempuan penuh," suara lembut itu terbawa udara dan memasuki telinga. Sontak mataku melirik, dan perempuan itu berjalan kemudian berdiri di samping Sasuke- _kun_.

Wajahnya ayu. Matanya seterang bulan. Senyumnya manis. Mimiknya malu-malu. Perempuan itu tersenyum ramah kepadaku.

"Sakura, maaf. Aku lupa menceritakannya padamu," ujar Sasuke- _kun_ menginterupsi kecanggungan.

Alisku bertaut, kening berkerut.

"Ini pacarku. Namanya—"

"Apa? Kenapa tidak bilang? Kenapa merahasiakannya dariku?" Aku tersulut emosi. Intonasiku cukup tinggi.

"Aku mencari waktu yang tepat. Sakura, ini—"

"Selamat! Seharusnya kamu tak perlu ragu bercerita. Aku bukan orang asing bagimu, bukan?

Aku berlari. Aku tak peduli jika Sasuke- _kun_ menganggapku kekanakan. Aku juga tak peduli bagaimana impresi perempuan itu padaku. Kecewa? Sudah pasti. Aku merasa dipermainkan. Aku seperti orang bodoh. Seperti orang bego yang tak tahu situasi. Aku mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan menggila. Badanku panas. Dadaku sesak. Bernapas pun sulit.

 **ix.**

Setibanya di rumah, ponselku berdering. Panggilan dari Sasuke- _kun_. Aku menatapnya benci hingga layar ponsel itu mati. Sampai pada panggilan ke tujuh belas, aku memutuskan mengangkatnya.

Aku ingin tahu alasannya. Cemburu? Ya, jujur aku mengakuinya. Dia sudah berjanji untuk setia hingga kami tumbuh dewasa dengan pemikiran yang matang. Aku pikir, dia akan menyatakan lagi tentang perasaannya begitu aku lulus dari studi kedokteranku di Inggris. Aku bahkan mengabaikan para lelaki yang mendekat dan mengajakku berkencan.

" _Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Aku takut ... kamu marah. Maaf tidak bisa menepati janji. Aku jatuh hati padanya." Dia berkicau di telepon dengan nada cemas bercampur resah_.

Menggigit bibir bawah, aku menahan agar likuid bening itu tidak mengalir. Ada jeda keheningan cukup panjang, sebelum akhirnya aku memilih menjawabnya, "Kamu tahu ... Sasuke- _kun_? Aku bahkan baik-baik saja. Jangan khawatir!" Aku mengakhirinya. Menutup percakapan telepon di antara kami. Berbohong seolah aku baik-baik saja. Padahal nyatanya seperti teriris.

Setia. Tidak ada jaminan siapa pun dapat mengimplementasikannya. Bahkan Sasuke- _kun._ Dia seorang yang berjanji untuk selalu ada, namun nyatanya juga pergi. Mungkin baginya aku semu. Aku maya ... seperti makhluk tak kasatmata. Aku hanya perlu menyadari, bahwa perasaanku yang sebenarnya sejak dulu ada, kini tidak akan pernah berbalas. Aku sendirian. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke- _kun_ membuangku. Aku tak berharga.

.

.

 **The end—**

.

.

 **A/N** : tadinya ini mau dibikin drabble, tapi karena terlalu banyak poin penting cerita yang gak bisa di-skip, jadinya dibuat ficlet. ini seribu kata. otak aku lagi bercabang banget akhir-akhir ini. nulis fict genre A belum selesai, udah nulis lagi yang genre B. nulis yang genre B belum kelar, udah bikin lagi yang genre C. yang genre C belum kelar, udah buat lagi proyek plot story untuk multichapter. huahhh, kayaknya, harus difokusin dulu satu-satu, deh, ini. dan akhirnya, fict yang idenya tiba-tiba melintas ini, yang selesai duluan. ini fict bikinnya aja cuma dalam waktu beberapa jam. lho ... kok aku malah ngoceh panjang ya? xDD

btw, bulan nominasi IFA tinggal sebentar lagi. yupp, 1 oktober sudah memasuki bulan nominasi. ayeyyy! asik. ayo, tinggal H— berapa tuh? nah, mari ramaikan IFA dengan menominasikan fict-fict dan author yang menurut kamu kece. rugi lho, kalau sampe nggak ikut berpartisipasi, hehe. info lengkap seputar Indonesia Fanfiction Awards bisa mengunjungi fanpage fb IFA, atau menuju link: bitdotly/profilIFA16 (dot-nya diganti dengan simbol titik kalau mau akses).

terima kasih sudah baca.

sign,

Uchihamelia

mind to review? :))


End file.
